


I’ll be okay

by Irrelevantaverrageteen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minho is the best best friend, Oneshot, Pining, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, it’s a crime how little fic there is in this tag, straight seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantaverrageteen/pseuds/Irrelevantaverrageteen
Summary: Hyunjin is desperately in love with Changbin but he knows the feelings aren’t mutual. He has to sit on the sidelines while Changbin doesn’t even see him. And then there’s Minho, his best friend, who’s there to help him through it all. That’s when Hyunjin realises he’ll be okay.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 40





	I’ll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is really not that good but I just think it’s criminal that MinJin/HyunHo barely has any fic when they’re such dramatic besties.  
> Please remember everything depicted is all fiction and loosely based off of the members.  
> Anyway Enjoy!!

Hyunjin reads the text, simple and to the point 'r u free?' He knows exactly what will happen if he says yes. He will go out and meet Changbin, they'll get high, Hyunjin will just stare at how pretty he looks and get unreasonably emotional because he knows he's in love with Changbin, but Changbin is straight, far out of his reach and unattainable. However despite knowing exactly what will happen, he types out a simple 'yes, c u on the roof in 5.' The roof being the roof of their apartment block, living in Seoul with a lot of money,it's rare to not live in a high rise apartment complex somewhere, with an astro turf roof desperate to resemble a garden found in any home in the countryside. 

He's not really sure when these feelings started, from a young age he's always felt differently to the boys around him, he's found girls pretty and easy, he likes their curves but he's never desired them. Not like he desires broad shoulders, muscled stomachs, sharp jaw lines. He never really drew into that desire until he was old enough to go to a gay bar for the first time, where he met Minho. Minho is undoubtedly his bestfriend, their relationship, although complicated, is perfect. They now live in this apartment together, both of them running a successful dance studio along with Felix. Minho introduced him to Felix, Felix being the only boy who knows of his and Minho’s sexuality. The rest of the group unaware of their secret. Slowly but surely Hyunjin met Chan, Jisung, Seungmin, Jeongin and Changbin. Now they all have their own careers, their own lives, but they still all see eachother regularly. Even now in their mid twenties they, in some ways, never really grew up. 

Which leads Hyunjin to this moment, inhaling from the joint inbetween his fingers, sat on the edge of the building, legs dangling over the edge, Changbin sat right next to him silently. "How was the studio today Jin?" The elder asks, he feels his hand cardingthrough his long hair, the sparks shooting through his body, then followed by the bitter reality that Changbin is very much unavailable. "Same as always, business is good though, keeps getting better since we made the YouTube channel. How was recording with those artists? Were they any good?" He replies, blowing out the smoke, turning to face the other. Silently he observes how his muscles occasionally flex, the material of his shirt tightening around them, how his jawline is becoming more defined day by day, the glint of the moonlight on his skin. "They were good, they have potential. One of them kept getting really shy, she was cute. I would never have relations with the artists don't get me wrong, but I think if I met her in another context I'd really want to take her out." Hyunjin feels his stomach drop at the response, his eyes falling to the floor, hearing a slight cough he looks up blushing slightly when the other is giving him a questioning gaze. He opts for shaking his head slightly and tapping Changbin's thigh,feeling the muscle beneath it. He can't help the hurt that oozes into his body, knowing that the other is so close to him but couldn't be further away. But he knows, he knows that this is what it's always going to be like and yet here he is, sat on the roof smoking with someone he's in love with, that doesn't even see him. He feels the elders stare and snaps out of his daze. 

"There's pretty girls everywhere, I'm sure you'll find one like her one day Hyung.I erm, I'm gonna turn in now think this new strain you've bought is making me sleepy." He chokes out, trying not to let the emotion seep into his voice, the other grunts an 'okay sleep well Jinnie' while staring at his phone, not sparing him a glance. 

He walks in the front door to his and Minho's apartment to find the lights on and the said male sat on the unnecessarily large couch, a beer in his hands and the TV playing a random drama. Upon hearing his entrance Minho turns the TV down and opens his arms so Hyunjin can settle down next to him, falling into them. 

"Let me guess, you went and smoked with him, and he spoke about another hot girl he's working with while you just stared at him blankly?" He hears the elder say with an unsurprised tone, hands running through Hyunjin's hair. 

"Ding ding we have a winner. I can't even complain, at this point I'm just doing it to myself," he huffs airily, shoving his face further into the crook of Minho's neck, something stirring in his stomach when he feels hands wrap slightly around his waist. 

"You need a distraction Jinnie?" He hears the suggestive but not unfamiliar tone as he feels Minho's hands slip under his shirt, tracing his stomach slightly. He hums slightly into the elders neck, throwing one leg over Minho's lap so he's lazily straddling him, face heating as he makes eye contact with the elder both of them giggling lightly. He sighs as one of Minho's hands wraps around his thigh, slowly rubbing up and down, the other hand trailing further up his torso under his shirt, then circling round to trace the dips of his waist. 

"Min I just really need to take my mind off of him," he breathes into the elders shoulder, collapsing slightly. He hears Minho chuckle slightly as a hand slips under the waistband of his joggers, squeezing lightly at his ass, the other stroking soothing circles onto his back. He lets the elder take control, guiding his hips to move against his, quiet groans rippling out of the both from the contact, it's not quick or rushed like any of the hook ups he has usually, it's languid, slow and familiar. 

As their motions are becoming more desperate he pants "Hyung finger me," into the elders mouth . He feels a particularly rough squeeze of his ass followed by a harsh thrust as the elder groans, laughing slightly. "You're such a pillow princess, making me do all the work. The fact the group think you're straight amazes me." He rolls his eyes at the comment, sticking out his tongue as he's jostled off of the others lap, the other searching for lube. It's not long until he hears the 'ah got ya', and the unmistakable squirting sound as the elder resumes his previous position on the couch, fingers coated in lube and pants off. Hyunjin doesn't really know how or when the elder did that but decides not to question it.

"Why do you still have your pants on Jin? I thought you wanted to be fingered." He hears the older sigh dramatically, making him laugh as he pulls off his boxers, climbing back into Minho's lap. "Okay, okay stop complaining. Now hurry up and stick your fingers in my ass," he giggles. Minho mutters 'brat' and slaps his ass, making him whine slightly, a finger circling and slowly entering him, their hips once again finding a familiar motion. It's not in anyway foreign, neither is it slow or loving. It's messy as they grind together, moaning into each others mouths while attempting to kiss, Hyunjin has his hands gripped in Minho's hair, whimpering quietly at the feeling of a hand massaging his ass while fingers are sliding in and out of him quickly, their dicks brushing together. "Fuck. Fuck, hyungI'm close, please," he hears himself beg shamefully, always reduced to whining whenever Minho is involved. "Such a good boy Hyunnie" Minho whispers into his shoulder, his fingers moving even quicker as Hyunjin feels his stomach coil and his back arch, not being able to utter words as he shakes feeling himself climax, cum spurting onto his and Minho's stomachs, the elder digs into his prostate making him jolt and whimper. "You fucker stop it," he complains slightly smacking the orders chest making him laugh. He feels the fingers leave him and he positions himself crouched between the elders thighs. "I'll let you finish on my face as a thank you." He says winking up at the elder, who in response groans quietly while fisting his dick. It's not long until Minho's breathing becomes more pinched a "so pretty" tumbling out of his lips as Hyunjin feels the slightly warm liquid land on his face. 

A while later when they're lay on the couch, wrapped up in one another Minho inhales deeply. "Hyunjin, I know you don't want to hear this but do you not think that maybe you should stop seeing Changbin for a while? I'm not saying don't be friends with him I mean just distance yourself. It's never going to happen baby he's straight, you know that and you're just hurting yourself," he whispers cautiously, Hyunjin feels his heart ache at the direct honesty, only because he knows the older is right. "I think the masochist inside me likes the pain of it all." He jokes, feeling the elders chest rumble as he laughs and then there's a slight squeeze to his shoulder, comforting and safe. "It's okay hyung, I know it's not going to happen don't worry I'm done. I like everything how it is now. Me and you, the studio, the apartment, our cats. We aren't in love but this is enough for me. You're my best friend and as long as I have you I think I'll be okay." He murmurs reassuringly, feeling a peck on his forehead followed by a 'that's so gay but me too' from the elder. And he will be okay. He knows that although right now it hurts, it hurts knowing he can't have the only person he's ever wanted, hurts knowing that one day he'll have to watch Changbin fall in love with someone that isn't him, he knows that as long as he has Minho there with him to remind him of how special he is and how needed he is, everything will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I know the ending is kind of annoying but I honestly didn’t know what more to do with the fic I just wanted to do a quick Drabble.


End file.
